Mr. Philips
Mr. Philips is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by protagonist Trevor Philips to himself. Fellow protagonists Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton also make an appearance in the opening cutscene. Mission Description After Franklin meets Michael at his house, they each have a drink to celebrate their successful heist. While they discuss business, the FIB agent who offered him protection, Dave Norton, suddenly appears and mentions Trevor. Michael replies that he assumes that Trevor is dead. Dave warns Michael about the potential repurcussions of the heist while turning on the TV to show a news interview with the police officer that Michael had threatened outside the jewelry store. Michael maintains that they are not in any danger while denying perpetrating the heist. Meanwhile, in his house in Blaine County, Trevor overhears the same news report while having sex with Ashley Butler. The officer being interviewed quotes a line used by one of the robbers: "You forget a thousand things everyday, make sure this is one of them." Trevor instantly recognizes this as a phrase often used by Michael, who Trevor believes to be dead. Stunned, Trevor walks out of the house, encountering Johnny Klebitz. Johnny tries to confront a still shocked Trevor about his ongoing affair with Ashley while Wade Hebert and Ron Jakowski try to calm Johnny down. While Trevor attempts to walk away from the confrontation, Johnny continues to express his anger. Already rattled by the knowledge of Michael being alive, Trevor is pushed to a breaking point; he fires away insults and offensive jokes about Johnny's addiction to meth, all in a "mostly" calm tone. He even orders Johnny to pull down his pants so that they may have sex, mockingly claiming that it is the reason why there is friction between the two of them. An emotionally drained Johnny then lets his guard down, sadly admitting to Trevor that he still loves Ashley. Trevor feigns an attempt to try and console Johnny before throwing him to the ground and smashing a bottle over his head. Trevor then repeatedly stomps on Johnny's head and kills him while Ashley, Ron and Wade watch in horror. Ashley runs over to Johnny's dead body while the other three get into Trevor's truck and leave. Knowing that Johnny's gang, The Lost, will be outraged over its leader's murder, Trevor decides to wipe out The Lost and their meth business from Blaine County before they have a chance to exact revenge. He drives with Wade and Ron to a Lost hangout where Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons, and other members of the Lost are. After announcing and mocking Johnny's death, the members of The Lost retreat to their trailer park to notify the rest of the gang. Trevor follows them there and kills everybody, including Terry and Clay. Afterwards, Trevor commands Wade to begin looking for Michael and drives with Ron to a trailer belonging to the Aztecas leader, Ortega. After pushing Ortega's trailer into the adjacent river, Trevor can kill or spare Ortega, solidifying his new position as Blaine County's meth and gun king. Sparing Ortega will make him appear as another thug in Trevor Philips Industries, killing him will not, and replaying the mission later on will have the game treat it as if you spared him regardless. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: * Drive to Grapeseed * Confront Terry, Clay and the other Lost MC Members * Follow the van to their hideout * Kill every last Lost MC member Characters *Trevor Philips *Ron Jakowski *Wade Hebert *Johnny Klebitz *Terry Thorpe *Clay Simons *Ashley Butler *Ortega *Michael De Santa *Franklin Clinton Enemies * The Lost Brotherhood Deaths *Johnny Klebitz - Killed by Trevor for expressing his anger towards him. *Terry Thorpe - Killed by Trevor during the shootout. *Clay Simons - Killed by Trevor during the shootout. *Ortega (optional) - Can be killed by Trevor in an attempt to rule the criminal empire in Blaine County. *Ashley Butler - Can be killed by Trevor after he kills Johnny otherwise, a news report will say that she dies after having participated in a heroin orgy. Gold Medal Objectives *No Survivors - Kill all fleeing bikers. *Headshots - Get 12 headshots. *Time - Complete within 12:00. *Trailer Trashed - Cause $5000 damage to Ortega's trailer. *Lost and Damned - Kill Terry and Clay during the chase. Trivia * This mission finally confirms the death of Johnny Klebitz, who was rumored to have died in the Second Trailer and the leaked audio file. The scene where Trevor pushes Ortega's trailer into the river can be seen in the same Trailer. * At the beginning when Trevor finished having sex with Ashley, he zips up his pants, despite the fact he is wearing sweatpants. * It also confirms the deaths of Terry and Clay, members of the Lost MC and friends of Johnny in The Lost and Damned. *Ron Jakowski and Wade Hebert first appear in the game's storyline during this mission. * After Johnny dies, Trevor can go back to his corpse and find his head busted open, showing his brain. Also, if the player tries to approach Ashley, she will run away. * Ashley can be killed after Trevor kills Johnny, although killing her won't fail the mission or affect the story. Wade's conversation with Trevor on the way to meet other members of The Lost will differ though, commenting on her death. * Ashley dies after having participated in a heroin orgy after this mission, reported on Weazel News. * This mission can be started by either Michael or Franklin, however neither of them are playable, instead Trevor is the main playable character in this. *If the player start this mission using Michael, he can see a unique conversation between Michael and Amanda in the begining of the cutscene. * This is the first appearance of Trevor Philips since the Prologue. * When the mission is completed, you cannot play as Michael or Franklin until you complete Friends Reunited. * Although it is intented that Michael doesn't know Trevor's whereabouts by this mission, Michael can still hear a message left from Trevor to Ron on Blain County Radio prior this mission. * Strangly when approching Ashley while she is crying over Johnny's body, the body will somehow get launched a couple inches away from Ashley, then she'll get up and run away. *After choosing Ortega's fate, the radio station will be tuned into Rebel Radio and the track I Ain't Living Long Like This will always play while Trevor drives himself and Ron back to their trailers. The song is an obvious reference to Johnny's run of terrible luck while in charge of The Lost MC, as well as him being ultimately killed by Trevor. Video Gallery GTA V Trevor Killing.jpg|Trevor about to kill Johnny. DeadJohnny-GTAV.jpg|Johnny lying dead after Trevor's attack. DeadJohnnywithAshley-GTAV.jpg|Ashley mourning over Johnny. Trevor in the mission.png|Gameplay of the mission. Trevor and Ron in the mission.png|Trevor and Ron in the mission. Trevor pointing to Ortega..png|Trevor pointing to Ortega. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V